


Melting Point

by orphan_account



Series: Goro Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Goro Week 2019, Light Angst, Other, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro Week 2019 Day One:Seasons|Friendship|HobbiesHe had freed his schedule for the next few days, but only because he assumed they would be going into the metaverse. The last thing he was expecting was to be pulled into a shopping trip with Kurusu Akira and his little merry band of thieves.Or where Goro Akechi ends up going to Harajuku with hisfriendsarch enemies.





	Melting Point

Despite the fact that they were indoors, the chill that seeped deep into Goro’s bones persisted. The attic did nothing to impede the frigidity of the cool November night. 

He stood with his arms crossed as he usually did at these inane phantom thief “meetings” (He was starting to suspect that they were just a pretense for all of them to get together as a group. If that was the case, why was he invited again?) Akechi turned his head in order to get a better look around the room. 

The girls and Morgana were all huddled together on the couch beneath a mountain of blankets, trying to find some semblance of warmth. Sakamoto and Kurusu were playing with the latter’s console while Kitagawa was lying on the bed attempting to sketch.

“This suuucks…” Takamaki pouted from her spot between Niijima and Sakura. “It’s not usually this cold until December.”

“A strange weather phenomenon indeed. Does this mean the winter this year will be more harsh?” Kitagawa asked.

“Eff that! I just want summer to come back already.” Sakamoto said as the round of their game ended.

“Well, if that’s the case, you have a few months to wait.” Niijima said unhelpfully.

Goro figured he should stop acting like he doesn’t want to be here (he doesn’t). “Personally, I prefer colder weather. I own more warm clothes than light ones, after all.”

“As if that wasn’t obvious from the fact that you wore your sweater vest in a heatwave.” Sakura snickered. 

Kurusu let out a laugh of his own. What an asshole.

Goro let out his most pleasant smile and an obligatory laugh. “Yes...to be honest, my school uniform is one of the only short-sleeved shirts I own.”

“Wow really?” Takamaki piped up. “We should go shopping together sometime! Maybe we can work on having more in your closet than just sweater vests.”

That...didn’t sound horrible. He supposed he should have more clothes as a supposed celebrity. He just never found a reason for a myriad of things to fill up a wardrobe when he was content with just having a change of clothes.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that ...it's always nice to buy a new outfit every now and then.” Goro replied.

“Oh! Well if you’re going, would you mind if I joined you?” Okumura said. “I’ve always wanted to shop for myself with my friends!”

Shop for herself? How lucky for her that she’s had everything handed to her. Literally. 

“Of course, Haru! Shopping together will be so much fun!” Takamaki said, reaching over Niijima to practically tackle the girl in a hug.

Niijima had a red face as she experienced the blunt of Takamaki’s tackle, though he had a suspicion it wasn’t because of the frigid air. She had ended up in the middle of the hug between Takamaki and Okumura, after all. 

“Be careful!” Okumura laughed. “You’re going to wake Mona-chan!”

“Don’t worry Haru… Morgana is safe from within this fortress. The princess shalt not wake!” Futaba said in her best ‘hero’ voice as she gestured to her cross-legged position under the blanket and revealed the lump in the center to be a curled-up Morgana. 

“My hero!” Takamaki chuckled, putting her hands together on the side and mimicking a typical ‘princess’.

Kitagawa, breaking out of his thoughts, was still seemingly on the topic from before. “Though I am partial to all seasons, I do tend to like the artistic value of the winter more, Ryuji. Just imagine it: the snow, heavy and crystal on tree branches, a couple with red cheeks as they walk in a glacial night…the possibilities are endless in the beauty of winter!” 

“Yea, whatever dude, just don’t find yourself in such a ‘_burst of inspiration_’ that you forget to bring you coat, K’? Cause’ last time I found you shiverin’ as you were drawin’ a frozen lake or some shit at Inokashira.” 

“Yusuke...you own a coat don’t you?” Kurusu asked.

“Of course I do. It's the one I wore here.” 

“That old thing?! It’s practically falling apart!” Takamaki said.

“Well...it is several years old. I haven’t had enough yen to spare on something like a winter coat.” 

“That’s it!” Her cerulean eyes were filled with determination. “You’re coming on this shopping trip, too.”

“But I don’t have eno-“ 

“Whatever you need, I can cover, Yusuke. Your health is more important to me than money.” Okumura said with an angelic smile.

“Well, why don’t we all just go then? It’d probably be more fun to go together as a group.” Niijima said.

“I’m down.” Kurusu replied.

“Same. I probably won’t buy anything, but...I’m always for hanging with you guys.” Sakamoto said.

Sakura made a guttural noise from the back of her throat. 

“Futaba...If you don’t feel comfortable going it’s fine.” Kurusu bore his slate eyes into hers. “But if you do come with us, everyone will be there in case something happens.”

“Hghhhh…..well if the rest of you are going…” She sunk further into the rock that masqueraded as a couch.

“It’ll be fine Futaba.” Niijima put her hand on her shoulder comfortingly. 

Goro wasn’t sure how his small get-together with Takamaki turned into a party with the Scooby-Doo gang, but here they were.

“We can go tomorrow! It’s not technically winter yet so there will still be lighter clothes for sale. Does that sound good, Akechi-kun?”

He had freed his schedule for the next few days, but only because he assumed they would be going into the metaverse. The last thing he was expecting was to be pulled into a shopping trip with Kurusu Akira and his little merry band of thieves. Well. He could always just lie.

Before he knew what he was doing, he forced a plastic smile. “It’s perfect. I’m looking forward to it.” 

It looks like he’s not getting out of this one.

* * *

He debated several times on his way to Harajuku whether or not he should cancel- make up an excuse, anything. After all, the Phantom Thieves don’t _really_ want him there, right?

__

__

Ever since he forced his way into their rag-tag group, they treated him with a frosty demeanor. It was only recently that they started being more...indifferent towards him rather than cold.

The sudden shift was weird, to say the least.

“There he is now.” Kurusu’s soft voice stood out amongst the crowd of people and broke him out of his thoughts.

Goro looked up and saw them awaiting his arrival. The Phantom Thieves were standing and chatting amongst themselves in the frosty weather, as if they weren’t infamous criminals that were wanted for murder.

As if Goro didn’t have to sink a bullet into one of their skulls. 

He felt sick.

Sakamoto threw his arm around Goro’s shoulder. “C’mon man, what are you standing there so tense n’ awkward for?”

Goro tried to hide his flinch as they made contact. Sakamoto was warm. “...Sorry I’m late.” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Akechi-kun. These losers just like to be early.” Takamaki replied.

“Except Akira.” The cat snickered. “He usually sleeps until noon.”

“Yea, even though Mona makes him go to bed super early.” Futaba became an accomplice to such snickering.

To be honest, Goro wishes he had a cat that forced him to be on a better sleep schedule. He’s lucky if he gets two hours of sleep at this point.

“Ah, is that so? It must be nice to be so well-rested.” Goro chuckled.

Kurusu pulled on his unruly curls as his face reddened. “Look, I’m a growing boy, okay?”

“Isn’t that what people usually say when they eat a lot?” Niijima asked.

Kurusu turned sharply towards the entrance of the shopping district. “Let’s just get shopping. That’s why we’re here, yea?”

Sakamoto removed his arm and walked towards Kurusu. Goro felt the crisp air bite against the back of his neck. 

“Come on, Akechi-kun. It’s time to find you some style!” Takamaki soon locked arms with him. His skin prickled at the contact.

He tried to play it off with a scoff. “I already have style.” 

“Yea yea, we know your sweater vests are perfect, pretty boy.” Futaba said, skipping near Kurusu.

As the group walked into the fashion district, Goro couldn’t stop his skin from prickling with warmth despite the polar atmosphere.

* * *

Harajuku is known to be one of the best fashion districts in Japan. Takamaki exclaims that both this place and Ginza are her personal favorites, and Goro is inclined to trust her professional opinion.

The Phantom Thieves are all spread out across the different shops, paired up in threes and twos.

Kitagawa, Takamaki and Goro themselves have spent some time in various stores. Takamaki tried on a multitude of things in each store from the passing fall line and asked their opinions. 

She entered the dressing room no different than usual, but when Takamaki walked out she was absolutely radiant. Goro could tell that she was in her element- her zone per say- despite the fact that she claims she doesn’t take modeling very seriously. 

She even drags the two of them into trying different stuff on, the three of them doing dramatic poses as if they were models on a catwalk, and he can’t help it if he lets out a few genuine laughs along with them.

The trio moves on to looking through a men’s rack of shirts, surveying different kinds and different styles until finally Kitagawa pulled one out with a flourish.

“This shirt….it’s perfect!” 

Takamaki gasps and looks over, “Ooh, yea! That would look great on you, Yusuke.”

“I was actually thinking that this would be more suitable for Akechi.”

He’s holding an azure collared shirt. It's rather plain, and fits Goro’s usual style rather well. He touches the light fabric and takes it from Yusuke’s hands.

“For me?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Well yes. It does strike me as the type of thing you’d like.” 

“It totally does! You have good taste, Yusuke.”

“To expect anything else would be foolish.” Kitagawa revealed a low smile and crossed arms.

“Okay okay, you have to try it on Akechi-kun.” She starts pushing him towards the fitting rooms. “It’ll look great!”

“Ah- I’m going!” Taking off his shoes, he enters the dressing room.

Goro probably should’ve realized how pushy these people were earlier.

Once he’s finished, he exits with his arms wide and does a little spin. To add some flair, of course.

Takamaki claps and makes an obnoxious whistle. “Looking good, Akechi!”

“Indeed. It seems my taste really is top-notch.” Yusuke says.

“I do feel rather comfortable in it.” Goro turned to look at his reflection. It _did_ fit him well. 

While he was occupied looking at the shirt Yusuke picked out, he didn’t notice the blob of black creeping in behind him. Before he could even realize, a wool sherpa hat was shoved onto his head. It was placed rather messily, and he had to restrain himself from fixing the unkempt hair that peaked from beneath. 

His eyes widened at the voice he heard.  
“Cute, isn’t it?” Kurusu chuckled and their reflections met eyes.

“I think that perhaps it might look better on Futaba.” Goro let out a sly smile. “It’s not really my style, though I can see the appeal.”

“You still pull it off really well.” The curly-haired teen murmured.

“Oh?” Goro turned to him. “Well, if you think th-“

Someone cleared their throat and the two wild cards practically jumped away from each other’s personal space.

Sakura-who had apparently followed Kurusu- scowled. “You guys are such nerds. Come on, Ann and Yusuke found a jacket while you two were breathing each other's air.”

Kurusu hung his head low as he pulled at his curls. “We’ll be right there, Futaba.”

“Whatever!” She drew out the ‘a’ as she skipped towards the others. 

The air was tense.

“Sorry about that...Futaba can be well...you know.” Kurusu said, cheeks rosy.

“It’s fine…” Goro looked up, and locked wine eyes with silver ones.

“Today was nice...it was a lot of fun.” Kurusu says. 

He thinks back on Takamaki and Kitagawa, about laughing when she tried on obscure outfits and posed dramatically. He thinks to the night before, when he felt anxious and worried about a day that turned out even better than perfectly fine. 

He thinks to the night before, when he felt oh so alone.

Goro smiles a bright, wide smile. 

Suddenly it’s not so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> the phantom thieves group chat 3 days earlier:
> 
> _operation: befriend akechi is a go_
> 
> **follow me on twitter @laevxtein******


End file.
